


Please Leave A Message

by TheRangress (orphan_account)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, post-coe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheRangress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll throw the phone away as soon as he can, because he doesn't want anyone calling him. Or to call anyone. It's his last connection to that planet, and he doesn't need it.<br/>Alice won't answer, anyway. And nobody else on his mind can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Leave A Message

“Hello, you have reached Ianto Jones. I'm not here right now. Probably because the world is about to end. Or I'm ill and vomiting. Or something to do with Jack. If you're not Jack I suggest calling him, if you are Jack then you're... probably on your way over right now, so it's no use telling you anything. Right. Er, if you're Rhiannon, just leave a message and I'll promise I'll call you back. Promise.” There was a pause. “I don't think-- ”

“Ianto-- give me the-- Please leave a message at the beep.”  
 _Beep._

Jack Harkness lowered his phone, and dialed again.

“Hello, you have reached Ianto Jones.”

And again.

“Hello, you have reached--”

And again.

“Hello--”

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Ianto had taken ages to record a good answering message, somehow managing to record one (which Jack had tried so, so very hard to get him to use) where he said “Ianto Jones, I'm not here because I'm probably ending the world”. In the end Gwen had stolen his phone until he promised to keep the message. That had been quite the day.

Out the window, stars went by in faded lines, obscuring the black of the universe. It was a big round window, and if you curled up and faced the right way, you were surrounded by the stars.

Captain Jack Harkness was surrounded by stars, and he called Ianto Jones again.

“Hello, you have reached Ianto Jones. I'm not here right now.”

“No shit,” Jack muttered, watching the stars and trying to place Sol. Which of those little points of light held the insignificant little blue planet he was running from?

“--the world is about to end.”

“World's always ending.”

“Or something to do with Jack.”

“I'm sorry.”

“--if you are Jack then you're... probably on your way over right now--”

Jack Harkness, dashing marauder of the universe, was definitely not crying. No way. Not a tear. Love 'em and leave 'em, and never spare 'em another thought. “Exact opposite, actually.”

_Beep._

“--the world is about to end--”  
“Already did.”

_Beep._

“--if you're not Jack--”

“What if I don't know if I'm Jack?”

_Beep._

“--so it's no use telling you anything.”

“We never _did_ tell each other anything.”

“Please leave a message at the beep.”

_Beep._

“I love you.”

The phone clattered on the grate of spaceship floor and Jack was surrounded by a glowing blur of stars.

“Damn it, Ianto,” he whispered, hoping it was to the right star.

But then, he'd always known Ianto Jones could never be contained to the Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/100829033238/imagine-person-a-calling-person-b-on-the-phone


End file.
